Remember Me
by miarae
Summary: [COMPLETE] When Rory is going to London she gets in a terrible planecrash...resulting in her losing her memory. Will Tristan ever win her back?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yayy another story by me...I was in a writingmood and this just popped into my head...hope it isn't too cliché or anything...  
  
A/N: Lorelai has a very good relationship with her parents...she belongs to the upper class of Hartford, together with the DuGrey family.  
  
A/N: Please read and review!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Closing her eyes, Rory Gilmore fell down on her bed, allowing sleep to come. Yet no matter how hard she tried, she felt herself unable to relax. Today she had had the worst fight with her boyfriend Tristan in her whole 20 year old life.  
  
She sighed, remembering their childhood together. Their parents had practically set them up right after they were born. Young Lorelai III and the equally stubborn Tristan DuGrey had tried to resist eachothers charm and they spent the first seven years of their life fighting.  
  
Rory smiled when she remembered how Tristan used to pull her hair...telling her that he would have liked her if she had only been a boy...and practically ordering her to cut it off. Ofcourse she refused to do so, which resulted in Tristan getting the scissors and making a mess of her hair.  
  
They hadn't talked for a month after that.  
  
But in time, like all little children do, they forgot all about it and things were peaceful for a year or two. Until Tristan had started to notice girls and tried to kiss Rory.  
  
Thinking back she couldn't see the big deal it had been back then. He had just placed his lips on hers and pressed his mouth so hard on her that she could taste her own blood. Before running off with tears in her eyes the had slapped him, leaving a big red mark on his cheek.  
  
Then highschool came and Tristan was crowned King of Chilton. Ofcourse Rory was always by his side, making girls jealous. Not that they had anything to be jealous of, cause, let's face it, there had been girls so much prettier than Rory Gilmore. At least...that was her own humble opinion. They spent the whole time bantering, always insulting eachother but never meaning a word.  
  
Sometimes he would feign being hurt, and then laughed when Rory took him serious. He would always tease her, calling her Mary just to see that cute blush on her face. Other days he would make sexual comments, turning everything she said into something erotic.  
  
She had come to realize she could never win with him. That didn't mean she didn't try though. And one day she had found the perfect comeback to make him shut up.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Why Mary...you're looking awfully pretty today"  
  
Tristan smirked  
  
"Wanna come over after school and help me study on my `biologytest`?"  
  
He winked, causing her to blush once more. Just when he thought she was giving him the silent treatment her head appeared from behind her locker.  
  
"You know Tris...for the King of Chilton it's pretty pathetic to be someone's lapdog. You'll never have me...and your big ego is wounded cause of that...but let me tell you this...when you keep following me around you won't be king for long anymore. They want someone to look up to...not someone who is following me like a lovesick puppy."  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
Okay...looking back on it now it wasn't THAT great a comment, but whatever...it made him shut up for a while. And Rory could still hear all the boys chanting  
  
"Woof! Woof!"  
  
~~**~~  
  
She realized those words had probably made him even more determined to get her. But Rory Gilmore felt too good to be just a girl on his list. She wanted to be someone's number one. And yes, secretly she had wanted to be HIS number one, but she never allowed her thoughts to dwell on that for more than a second, knowing that it would never happen.  
  
But again, she had underestimated the willpower of Tristan DuGrey. He wanted her, so he was going to get her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory still remembered their first kiss...or their second if you counted the one they had shared at age nine. They had been studying, for real this time, and suddenly Tristan had pulled her into his arms and lowered his mouth onto hers.  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
Shock caused her to freeze, giving him the time and opportunity to part her lips with his tongue and to expertly explore her mouth. Shock...and the fact that somehow, deep down inside, she had waited for this kiss for a long time.  
  
After a few seconds she broke the kiss, tears already stinging in her eyes.  
  
"God...I can't believe I am this stupid...you probably bragged to all your friends, right? Telling them that I was coming over to `study`. I can't believe I actually bought that!"  
  
She grabbed her bag, hurriedly making her way out of his bedroom. He tried to hold her back, saying things she didn't even hear. The only thing she could think about was that she wanted to leave. She almost tripped, trying to get out of there as fast as she could.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
He had called her the day after, his voice sad at the discovery that she had avoided him in school. She could recall slipping into a dreamlike state when he finally told her all the things she had wanted to hear for so long.  
  
They went to prom together, sharing their first awkward kiss in public. She could remember exactly how his hair smelled...what she wore...how she felt. And everytime `their` song had played she remembered it all over again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
So now they had been together for over two years. Rory had thought things were going great the way they were, but obviously Tristan had disagreed.  
  
She had been working in Hartford for the newspaper, and things were really great. She had her own flat, great friends and a wonderful life. The only thing, or rather, person, she had been missing was Tristan. He worked in London, setting up a new department for DuGrey enterprises. Usually he would come over once or twice a month, to see Rory and talk business with his father.  
  
The last time he had come had been last night...  
  
~~FLASHBACK~~  
  
"Rory!"  
  
He ran towards her and twirled her around once he had her in his arms.  
  
"I missed you"  
  
She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"I missed you more"  
  
His face went all serious and he shook his head.  
  
"Impossible"  
  
He kissed her passionately.  
  
"I missed you this much..."  
  
She kissed him back with even more passion, pressing herself up against him.  
  
"I missed you...THIS much..."  
  
He groaned. His mouth left hers and he nipped on her earlobe before kissing the most sensitive spot in her neck. Meanwhile his hands grazed the soft flesh at the hem of her skirt.  
  
"But I missed you this much"  
  
He whispered those words seductively in her ear, before he slowly slid his hand under her skirt, touching the spot between her thighs with one finger.  
  
She moaned with pleasure and dissapointment when his hand dissapeared from her body. He looked at her with an expectant face.  
  
"Okay...okay you win..."  
  
She sighed.  
  
He grinned and kissed her once again.  
  
"I know I would"  
  
His voice sounded overconfident as his trademark smirk appeared.  
  
"After all...no one can resist the DuGrey charm."  
  
~~**~~  
  
They almost immediately went home...spending some very `pleasant` hours in eachothers company. Exhausted they stayed in bed for most of the evening, only moving when they put an new video in the VCR.  
  
After two movies Tristan got up and put on his boxers.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Rory crawled deeper under the blankets, mewling like a cat.  
  
"I'll be right back...I'm just getting a present for you..."  
  
Immediately Rory shot straight up. Her eyes went all big and sparkly.  
  
"Presents! Hurry!"  
  
He smirked and got a small blue box out of his coat. Taking a deep breath he walked back into the bedroom.  
  
Rory started to panick a little when she saw the box. Thoughts raced through her head...was he? What about the? And her? And where...  
  
He cut her thoughts short by taking her hand in his and put a beautiful ring around her finger.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore III would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
She should have said yes. Instead, when she opened her mouth, her stupid thoughts came out.  
  
"But Tris...what about my mom? Where are we going to live? What about my job?"  
  
He was a bit taken aback by her questions.  
  
"In London ofcourse...and I'll take care of you...so you can quit your job."  
  
"What?"  
  
She couldn't believe her ears.  
  
"London? But why? I'm happy here! I love my job! I don't wanna leave!"  
  
He stood up from the bed, a dissapointed look in his eyes.  
  
"Fine...forget I even asked"  
  
Without saying another word he dressed and left.  
  
~~END FLASHBACK~~  
  
So now she was lying on her bed, occasionally staring at the beautiful ring around her finger. She knew she had to talk to him, but by now he was already on his way back to London, and talking over the phone wouldn't do. She wanted to look him in the eyes when she said yes.  
  
So she decided to fly over to London and surprise him at his work. With this decision made she finally fell asleep.  
  
~~**~~  
  
The next morning she called her boss that she had to take the day off. Fortunately Rory's deadline wasn't until Wednesday, so it wasn't a problem.  
  
After trying to call her mother to tell her she was going to visit Tristan, which eventually lead to nothing, cause Lorelai wasn't there to pick up the phone, she called the airport and booked a seat for the first plane to London.  
  
Quickly packing a few things in her backpack she went to the airport. Rory almost never flew over to London cause she hated flying, and ever since she had seen Final Destination she had panic-attacks whenever she was about to fly. The doctor had prescribed her some medication, causing her to fall asleep almost as soon as she boarded the plane.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Unfortunately, Rory never arrived at London Airport. The plane had only been a couple of miles away from London when something went wrong. Nobody could recall just what had happened, cause in the big crash all but two people died. The first survivor was a young man called Aidan, and the second was a young brownhaired girl that had been asleep when the plane crashed. She woke up somewhere in England, to people asking her what had happened, how she felt and what her name was.  
  
The girl replied that she felt fine, except for some bruises she had been very lucky.  
  
"And how can I call you miss? Miss ...?"  
  
But the man from the rescueteam never got his answer...  
  
A/N: This is my longest chapter ever...please review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:  
  
Thank you all for the amazing reviews!!!  
  
Coffeechick87: you know me! I always update soon! And right now I'm sick so I have too much time on my hands...enjoy!  
  
Smile1: Nonono...I should bow down to you! Or we just leave the bowing and start writing our amazing story together ;)  
  
Damaged-Kitten: Thank you! I hope the part about Rory having fear of flying was like it really feels...I've never flown in my life so I wouldn't know!  
  
Hand3: Thank you! I hope you're happy with the update!  
  
Midnightqueen6: Yeah...Tristan will find out eventually...but right now he doesn't even know she was in that plane...  
  
Little guitars: I will continue all my other stories soon...but right now I have a lot of inspiration for this one. I hope you like the other things I write too!  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: Here's your update! Soon enough?  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY OTHER NEW STORIES ("THERE'S NO TIME TO WASTE ASKING WHY" AND "PAYBACK")  
  
A/N: I'M BUSY SETTING UP A STORY TOGETHER WITH SMILE1...IT WILL BE CALLED SUBMISSION AND I HOPE IT WILL BE ON FF.NET SOON! PLEASE CHECK IT OUT!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Maybe we should take you to the hospital miss...you could be suffering from memoryloss"  
  
"Memoryloss? No...no I'm fine..."  
  
She looked around and grabbed a purse.  
  
"This is my bag...I'm..."  
  
She checked the bag for any cards.  
  
"Lydia Langford"  
  
The man looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Are you sure miss Langford?"  
  
Rory nodded. She hated hospitals. Ever since her grandmother had almost died she was afraid of them. And who knows...maybe she really WAS Lydia Langford. It sounded like it could be her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"We interrupt this program for an extra newsreport..."  
  
Tristan DuGrey listened to his favourite radioprogram when the news came on. Another plane crashed. Two survivors...Aidan Burck and a young woman called Lydia Langford. He thought about Rory. About how he would feel when she had been in that plane and hadn't survived the crash. He knew he would hate himself for the rest of his life...cause they had been fighting...and he would never be able to make it right again.  
  
Something about that thought made him pick up the phone. What they were doing was ridiculous. He was gonna call her right now and come back over to America if she agreed to see him. He knew he wouldn't get her in a plane in a million years now...not if she had heard about the accident.  
  
"Hello...this is the house of Rory Gilmore...well not the house cause the house can't speak...but anyway you get the point...As you can probably hear I'm not here...this is just a silly tape I'm rambling on...probably making it so full that nobody will be able to leave a message...so I'm just gonna shut up now..."  
  
He always had to smile when he heard the voicemail. But right now he was too nervous to really pay attention. He didn't have a clue as to what he had to say.  
  
"Soooo...just leave a message and I'll call you back...or not..."  
  
Rory's voice rambled on.  
  
"And Tris...I love you"  
  
He smirked. Then the beep came and he got nervous again. The tape started recording and for the first ten seconds there was just silence.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Miss Langford?"  
  
Rory turned around. She had been held up at the place of the crash.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
The same rescueguy that had been bugging her for the last couple of hours was walking towards her.  
  
"Your fiancée is here to speak to you..."  
  
**I have a fiancée?**  
  
Rory looked at her finger and saw the most beautiful ring she had ever laid eyes on. If this was right...if she was really engaged...then it had to be a really rich man she was going to marry. She looked up expectantly and saw a young man walking towards her.  
  
"You're Lydia?"  
  
His British accent made her smile and she nodded. He smiled too, happy to see her.  
  
"I'm so glad we finally meet."  
  
Rory's smile faded. She was going to marry this man when she hadn't ever seen him?  
  
He noticed her face and hugged her.  
  
"I know...it's so weird right? You can still break off our engagement...but meeting you on the internet was so great..."  
  
**I'm marrying a guy I met on the internet? Am I that kind of girl?**  
  
She just smiled and hugged him back. Maybe he was really sweet...cause she never would have flown all the way to London if he hadn't been, right? And anyway...she needed someone to take care of her. She didn't remember a thing...but maybe this guy could fill her in.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Rory? Sweety are you there?"  
  
Tristan had finally summoned up the courage to leave a message. He waited a couple of seconds.  
  
"Okay...you're probably at work or something...I just wanted to apologize for scaring you like that. I never meant to do that...I was just a little too enthousiastic I guess...I love you Rory..."  
  
His voice became softer.  
  
"And if you're not ready to marry yet I understand...I just hope you'll forgive me for leaving like that and ruining your weekend. If you call me back we can talk about a new date for me to come over...okay?"  
  
He ruffled his hair and sighed.  
  
"I head about this planecrash today...I'm so glad you're safe at home...it made me realize I would go crazy if I lost you...I don't know why I'm telling you this...I guess...what I'm trying to say is...I really love you...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you...no matter how...or where..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ow yeah the guy filled her in. On the way to London he reminisced every detail she had ever told him...so by the time they arrived at his place she knew exactly how to behave. She was a bit dissapointed that she didn't remember a thing. But maybe she would. In time. It wasn't like she could expect someone to say her name and for her to instantly remember everything.  
  
Luckily he had dropped his name quite a few times. Ben. Ben Passmore. She smiled at Ben when he showed her her room. It was beautiful. She wished with all her heart that she could be happy here. She was now no longer No- Name-Girl out of Nowhereland. She was Lydia Langford...fiancée of Ben Passmore...living in London.  
  
He took her shopping the next day...buying her a whole new wardrobe. When she looked at the clothes she had been wearing the day before something felt wrong. Ben told her that she liked to wear short skirts and tight tanktops...yet as she looked at the clothes from the crash she felt like he wasn't telling the truth. She quickly shrugged the thoughts off and put her old clothes in the garbage-can.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Rory hadn't called him back the next day he felt sad. She was obviously still mad at him. He was mentally kicking himself. Course she didn't want to leave Hartford...he had been thinking ahead once again. He should have proposed...and waited for her to say yes...and he shouldn't have wanted to change her. She loved Hartford...her mother...  
  
Wait...her mother.  
  
Why hadn't he thought about that before?  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lorelai had come home to a dark house. She still had to get used to the fact that Rory no longer lived with her...eventhough it had been over a year since she had moved out. She had checked the answeringmachine before realizing she had pulled the plug out of it while vacuuming the house.  
  
"That's it"  
  
She had muttered to herself.  
  
"I'll never vacuum again. I'm just gonna let dust take over my house and play with the little dustball...friends"  
  
Right now she was home. Something hadn't felt right. Like there was something wrong with Rory. She had tried calling her, but everytime she tried she got the answeringmachine. She never realized how much she hated that machine. So she had stayed home next to the telephone.  
  
"Come on sweets...call me back"  
  
Five minutes after the last time she called the phone ringed. In her rush to get to it as soon as possible she tripped over the vacuumcleaner.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Miss Lydia would you like some tea?"  
  
Rory already got used to this lifestyle. Everything was taken care of whenever she clapped her hands. She nodded.  
  
"Will Ben be joining me Wilson?"  
  
Miss Wilson, the housekeeper, nodded. She liked this young girl. Eventhough Mister Passmore had told her Lydia was a member of the richest family in America this girl was very sweet. She never ordered her around or talked to her like she was worth nothing, like some of his other girls had done. She hoped with all her heart that this young girl was going to stay.  
  
"Then yes...please..."  
  
Rory smiled as Miss Wilson poured tea in two small porcelain cups. After that she brought in scones and sandwiches. She looked up in surprise.  
  
"What are you doing Wilson?"  
  
Miss Wilson smiled.  
  
"It's called tea miss. In England we have a big stomach so we eat a lot at tea"  
  
Rory's laughter filled the room. She felt happy...so maybe she didn't remember anything...but life was good like it was.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
They both heard the panic in eachothers voice. Tristan fell on his bed while Lorelai slumped down on the couch.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Not a word..."  
  
They both sat in silence for a while. Both minds racing with thoughts about where Rory could be.  
  
"Lane?"  
  
"Already called her..."  
  
"Emily and Richard?"  
  
"Tried that too..."  
  
Tristan felt a panick rising in his body. He didn't want to think about it...but it felt like the only explanation there was left.  
  
"She's lost..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Lorelai sighed.  
  
"Don't say that"  
  
There was nothing left of her cheerful normal self. She was just another mom...scared that something had happened to her little girl.  
  
"I'll come over...we will find her Lorelai..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan hung up the phone and started packing his stuff. He needed to get to America as soon as possible. He knew for sure that she hadn't left for London...she would have told somebody if she had...and besides she hated flying. So no...that wasn't an option. In the back of his head a little voice kept screaming that maybe she had...maybe she had been in that planecrash...but he didn't want to think about it. He was going to find Rory, make up with her...marry her...and be happy forever.  
  
And somewhere...just a mile away from Tristans appartment the love of his life was having tea with another guy. A guy who's eyes lit up everytime she was smiling. A guy who so obviously adored her that it made her blush. And in the smile she gave him back he saw a promise.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Was this any good? I hope it was...review people!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
Smile1: I made it messy on purpose...cause I wanted to create the feeling that they felt...that nobody knew what was going on and stuff...hope it worked!  
  
Midnightqueen6: I'll see if I can fit it in  
  
Mandie: Thank you! I hope this update is soon enough!  
  
AlexiaWarren: I hope you like where the story is going  
  
Damaged-Kitten: Ben knows Lydia is really rich, so he just assumes she's wearing expensive jewelry  
  
Coffeechick87: Just wait and see...or read...whatever :P  
  
T: I'm updating as fast as you can...hope you appreciate it!  
  
Muisje: Yeah...I think I would react in a different way too...but I needed it like this for the story  
  
MrSchimpf: First, thank you for saying my writing is good. Second, thank you for explaining to me how it works, I really appreciate it. The only problem is, is that I didn't want Tristan to find out or have Rory recovering with him. Also, Lydia looks a lot like Rory so she assumes that it is her real name. I hope this story is worth reading despite the holes in the plot  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: Did I mention I love your name? *lol* Don't worry...she'll be with Tristan eventually!  
  
Piper-h-99: I am updating! Hope you like it!  
  
Kc: I started writing this as soon as I got your review...soon enough?  
  
A/N: DON'T FORGET TO READ MY & SMILE1'S STORY: SUBMISSION (IT'S UNDER THE PENNAME MIARAESMILE1)  
  
A/N: Please review!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory woke up feeling miserable. Just when she had been about to discover who was kissing her the telephone had rung and disrupted her dream. She could vaguely remember a name...but the harder she tried the more it seemed out of reach. It hadn't been Ben. That much she was sure of. It once again made her wonder if she would ever get her memory back. What if she had a whole life to get back to? Maybe even a boyfriend...  
  
Would she have stayed with Ben if she had?  
  
She wondered why people weren't looking for her. Maybe they didn't care about her/ She knew it had been all over the news, so if she had parents they would look for her...right?  
  
The fact that nobody had come for her made her sad.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan and Lorelai hugged eachother for what seemed like an eternity. When they finally let go they avoided eachothers gaze, both too scared to admit that something might be wrong.  
  
Within two hours they had asked every inhabitant of Stars Hollow when and where they had last seen Rory Gilmore. Nobody seemed to have heard from her since the day of the planecrash.  
  
So now they were sitting on the couch, occasionally casting a glance at eachother. Finally Tristan broke the deafening silence.  
  
"I'm gonna call the airport"  
  
Lorelai flinched. She knew exactly what he was thinking. If she had been on that plane...then she was dead.  
  
~~**~~  
  
She sat on her bed, a small paper in front of her on which she listed all possible names with a T. There was someone she remembered, but when she tried to focus all but two piercing blue eyes dissapeared. And his name...she just knew it started with a T but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't remember anything more.  
  
Tommy? No.  
  
Theo? Ted? Trevor?  
  
She knew she was close with the last one. But no matter how hard she focused she just couldn't remember. With a frustrated sigh she fell back down on her bed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Hartford airport goodmorning how can I help you?"  
  
"Did a miss Rory Gilmore book a flight to London two days ago?"  
  
"Just a minute sir"  
  
Tristan felt his hands get all sweaty.  
  
**Please don't be on that plane please don't be on that plane**  
  
He tried to regulate his breath but found himself almost hyperventilating. Just when he had steadied his breath the receptionist came back on the phone.  
  
"Sir? Miss Gilmore booked a flight to London on the ten o'clock plane..."  
  
His brain stopped functioning for a second and then started to do maths. Was it the ten o'clock plane that had crashed? He didn't trust his own head and just decided to ask.  
  
"Was that...was it...thát plane?"  
  
"I'm sorry sir"  
  
He felt like he couldn't breath anymore. With a soft "thank you ma'am" he hung up and crashed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Meanwhile Rory was spending the day with Ben. She loved his company. It made her feel less empty and sad. They were sitting in the parc, having a picknick under a tree near a small lake. She smiled at him as he showed her a big bottle of champagne.  
  
Immediately images flashed through her head. A different boy holding the same bottle of champagne. Blue eyes instead of brown ones. Blonde tousled hair. Strong muscled chest. And a name. It was on the tip of her tongue...if only she could focus for one more minute.  
  
"Lydia...what's wrong darling?"  
  
And it was gone.  
  
She turned round to face him and just smiled.  
  
"Nothing...I was just thinking..."  
  
Ben smiled at her and started unpacking the basket. Rory looked with disbelief to all the things that came out of there.  
  
"That can't possibly have fit in that basket...it's a magical basket!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
"Wilson isn't the prettiest of people...but she's not a witch..."  
  
They both laughed again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ben loved watching her when she laughed. Her whole face would lit up and she wouldn't even remember how she felt. Normally her eyes were sad...and he made it his lifetask to make her smile. Sure...he had known her for a while before she actually came to London...but now that she was here he had fallen head over heels in love with her. She was so different from the way he had expected. She was even more beautiful...more radiant and smart. So different from the other rich girls he had dated. He loved being with her...doing stuff with her and looking at things the way she looked at them.  
  
He fed her a fry and smiled to himself. He was never going to let this girl go.  
  
~~**~~  
  
THREE MONTHS LATER  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan sat on his couch and looked around. Everything had gone all wrong since he found out Rory was dead. He simply had no reason to live anymore. His appartment was a mess, he had gave up on his job and just hung on the couch all day. He wished so desperately that she was still alive. Every night he would wake up...out of a dream where she was alive...smiling at him and telling him how much she loved him. When he opened his eyes he would see her smile faint slowly in the night...leaving him with a pain so hurtful that he couldn't breath.  
  
Lorelai wasn't doing much better. The whole town tried to support her, but she barely left the house anymore. Everything reminded her of Rory. The diner...where they spent days...months...years arguing and bantering while drinking coffee. The gazebo...Doose's...everything.  
  
When the town had found out their princess had died they had insisted on giving her a proper burial. Tristan had refused to call the police. He didn't want to see Rory like this. And they understood. So they just carried an empty coffin to the graveyard. It didn't matter anyway. She was gone, and their grief was real.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Somewhere, not so far away from Tristans appartment, a young girl had found happiness again. Sometimes she remembered things, but they faded away soon enough so she wouldn't feel sad about them.  
  
She was still wearing Tristans engagement ring, but the memories weren't in her heart. She just looked upon it as another piece of extensive jewelry that she probably would have bought in some city, just cause it looked pretty.  
  
The ring was currently on another finger though. On her left ring finger now sparkled a beautiful silver engagementring. It had two little diamonds in the shape of hearts and in the middle one very rare blue diamond.  
  
Rory watched the engagement ring and smiled. Tristan was no longer haunting her dreams. She knew there were things in her past that she probably would never find out about again, and she had found peace in that knowledge. She was happy now. Happy with Ben. He was a very sweet guy who treated her like a princess.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan was still fuming. His dad had called him and practically ordered him to `get over it`. He told Tristan to get over the fact that Rory died and move on with his life. He was so pissed off at his father. How could he just tell him to do that? His father hadn't lost the love of his life so he didn't know how Tristan felt right now.  
  
But in the back of his head his conscience kept screaming at him that his father had been right. He needed to move on. He needed to accept the fact that Rory was dead and start over again. No matter how painful...no matter how much time it took. He owed it to Rory to become happy. He knew it would break her heart if she had known this.  
  
Suddenly full of energy he decided to take a shower. After standing under the hot water for a while he realized he needed closure. If he ever wanted to move on he needed to know everything that had happened to her in her final moments.  
  
Looking into old newspapers he quickly found the names of the two survivors. Aidan Burck and Lydia Langford. He made some phonecalls to people that owed him a favour and quickly found out their addresses.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Aidan heard the bell and walked to the frontdoor. He had been home a lot since the accident. In a way he was glad this had happened. Him and his mother had been fighting for five years, and after the accident they realized that eventhough they couldn't always live with eachother they definitely couldn't live without eachother either. So he had moved in with his mother, who was now very sick, and made her last days on earth worth spending.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
A blonde guy just stared at him for a while, then offered him his hand.  
  
"I'm Tristan DuGrey. Are you Aidan Burck?"  
  
Aidan nodded.  
  
"Is there anything I can do for you?"  
  
Tristan took a deep breath.  
  
"My girlfriend...she was in the planecrash...I...can you tell me what happened? I need closure...before I can move on with my life."  
  
Aidan nodded again. He could see the obvious pain in the mans eyes, and for a moment hoped that his girlfriend wasn't dead. Then he invited him in for tea. During their tea Aidan told Tristan everything he knew. Tristan showed him a picture of Rory and Aidan smiled.  
  
"Yeah I remember her...she fell right asleep in her seat...mumbled something about being afraid of flying or something."  
  
Tristans face lit up for a moment, and then lost his bright look, as he realized that now there was no way he could pretend Rory was alive anymore. She had really been on that plane. He drifted off for a moment, not noticing that Aidan was still talking...telling him about a girl that looked so much like his girlfriend that it was spooky...telling him that that other girl was Lydia Langford.  
  
After he finished his cup of tea he stood up and politely thanked Aidan for his time. Walking outside he wondered if it would be of any use to go and see Lydia Langford. He already knew everything that had happened. What new things could she tell him?  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: So...what is he going to do...is he going to go to Lydia Langford/Rory? Review and I'll put the next chapter up sooner!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:  
  
AlexiaWarren: I didn't want them to get back together too soon...so that's why Tris was thinking about not visiting Lydia  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Yeah they live just a few blocks from eachother...but they just weren't meant to run into eachother...I hope you're happy with the update  
  
Jessica: Thank you for the idea...I hope you're happy with the update! I dedicate this chapter to you!  
  
Pearls24: Yeah Lydia died...pity isn't it...but else there wouldn't be a story!  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: You can ramble all you want! I love your reviews!  
  
Chelle5: I love happy endings...so course they will work things out ;) just not yet  
  
Coffeechick87: ey at first you wanted to know how they would react when they found out she was dead and now you're not happy with it :P make up your mind ;) anyway I hope you like this chapter!  
  
Muisje: They'll be together soon enough...don't worry  
  
Smile1: Here it is! By the way I just loved your update for Submission ;)  
  
T: I'm hurrying! And updating! I'm even abandoning all my other fics for this one!  
  
Nenenj: Putting it up already! Sorry it took so long, I was away for the weekend  
  
Carla: Yeah I will use the party...like Jessica suggested too. Anyways thanks for the review and the idea!  
  
Damaged-Kitten: Maybe things happened...maybe they didn't. But since this is a Trory I'm gonna leave it to your imagination!  
  
Midnightqueen6: What can I say? I just love cliffhangers...gotta keep the readers wanting more right?  
  
BeyonceKelisHolmes: Rory isn't gonna remember things as soon as she sees Tristan...but don't worry...things will work out in the end!  
  
A/N: Please also read my other stories and review them! I desperately want more reviews for "Payback" a Spuffy!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan was standing in front of the door to Bens appartment. He rung the bell twice, almost too nervous to stand still. He heard nothing but silence for a while, occasionally broken by another ring of the doorbell. Finally Tristan gave up, walking the short distance home with slumped shoulders.  
  
His mind traveled to the party he was supposed to attend this night. It was hosted by some of the associates of his firm, and his father had decided that it would be good for establishing business relations if he went.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory was dressing up for the party she and Ben were going to this night. She was wearing a beautiful winered dress that ended up on the ground. The top was covered with hundreds of small diamonds, highlighting her radiant appearance and beautiful smile.  
  
Ben was wearing a simple tux, in which he looked absolutely stunning. A big goofy grin appeared on his face when he noticed the girl that was walking down the stairs. His eyes got brighter and his whole face seemed to light up. To everybody who could see him it was obvious that he loved her more than life itself.  
  
And the girl that was walking down the stairs loved him back. He couldn't give her back her past, but he provided a future for her, one in which she felt safe and loved.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Sometimes Tristans mind tricked him into believing he saw Rory walking down the street...or heard her laughter lighting up his day. She always seemed to be gone before he could blink twice.  
  
It made him sad.  
  
He knew she was dead, but still he saw part of her in every woman. Sometimes it were her eyes, belonging to an old woman. Sometimes it was her sweet smile, turning into a flirting grin when the young girl it belonged to noticed him staring at her.  
  
Getting into his tux he remembered another party...not too long ago, and everything that had happened between Rory and him that night.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Rory entered the room smiling slightly. Tristan was buttoning up his shirt and his reflection in the mirror smiled back at her.  
  
With a playful grin she walked over to him and opened up the lowest button. For a moment it turned into a competition, each tried to win from the other with either ipening or buttoning up his shirt. In the end Tristan was the one to give up, and he allowed her to unbutton his shirt. Her cold hands slid over his abs, loving the feeling when he tensed. He groaned when her mouth replaced his hands, leaving hot wet marks with her tongue, while her hands opened up his pants.  
  
"Rory"  
  
...  
  
"We have to stop"  
  
No matter how much he wanted her, they had only fifteen minutes left to get to the party. She didn't even react to his words and continued to open up his pants.  
  
"Rory"  
  
Her name turned into a breathy moan when she brushed her hand against his already hardening cock. She grinned and repeated the motion just to hear that sound.  
  
Tristan tried to resist her but the urge to kiss her senseless grew stronger with every second. He loved this side of Rory. In the beginning he had to initiate every intimate gesture. But as time passed she had grown accustomed to his body as well as got to know his wants and needs. With that she got more confident, trying out how she could pleasure him and enjoying the power it gave her.  
  
Suddenly he gave up struggling and kissed her like there wasn't a party waiting for them. She happily granted him the entrance to her mouth, and felt his warm hands sliding under her skirt, lifting it up just enough to graze the light fabric of her panties.  
  
She moaned into his mouth, turning him on even more. Not giving himself time to take off her dress he just lifted her skirt and pulled down her underwear. Walking to the bed with her in his arms he kept kissing her over and over again...not wanting to miss a single detail of her scent and smell.  
  
Rory pulled him on top of her and let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he drove himself into her. For a second Tristan feared he had hurt her but the slight movement of her hips urged him to go on. He kissed her jawline and started sucking on the most sensitive spot in her neck. Immediately her hips bucked up, doing a twist thingy that drove him crazy. He almost came right then and there. Instead he concentrated hard on fighting the urge down, and slid his hand down her body, trying to pleasure her first. He soon had her moaning his name, eyes closed in pure ecstasy.  
  
He loved being inside of her...making love to her. Sometimes just her kiss turned him on, and after every time they had sex he found himself wanting more. He just couldn't get enough of this girl. Back in his player days he liked sex but didn't care so much for the girl he was having sex with. But Rory was different. She managed to make their lovemaking different everytime, and just watching her come was enough to push him over the edge.  
  
After their lovemaking they quickly got dressed again. A now very flustered Rory went back to the bathroom to splash cold water on her face, before reapplying her mascara and lipgloss. Meanwhile Tristan finally managed to button up his shirt, carrying a big grin on his face.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Looking down Tristan groaned in frustration. A hot bulge in his jeans was the result of his little trip down memorylane. He quickly considered his options, finally deciding on taking a drink and waiting for his member to calm down.  
  
It took him just over fifteen minutes, making him late for the party. He silently cursed himself before jumping into his shiny new BMW. Driving just over the speedlimit he managed to arrive just five minutes late.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory and Ben walked into the beautifully decorated house. Rory couldn't keep her eyes off the expensive furniture and many paintings on the wall. One piece of art struck her and she felt her eyes wandering to it time and time again. There was something about that piece that triggered her memory. She had seen it before...but where? It was a very extensive piece...maybe she had seen it at home with her parents...  
  
But deep in her heart she knew that that wasn't the case. This painting had something to do with the deep blue eyes that still sometimes haunted her dreams. The guy which name had begon with a T. The guy that somehow belonged to her past.  
  
Allowing Ben to take her arm she tore her gaze away from the picture and went to meet the hosts of this party. Politely shaking hands and accepting compliments about her appearance her thoughts once again wandered to her past. Why was it stirred up by a painting? Why did she have to think about it tonight? She was just here to have fun. Shrugging the thougths off she took a drink from a tray and took a little sip. The liquid burned in her throat, almost causing her to cough. With a small nod however, she distanced herself from the hostess and walked into the bathroom, quickly drinking some water.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan walked into the building, hung up his coat and instantly bumped into someone. He politely apologized before taking in her appearance. Her beautiful dress with its many diamonds didn't stun him. He had seen many girls dress up like that. Her eyes though made him gaze at her a little longer. Her brown hair was pulled back and expertly curled into a beautiful bun. It was so different from the way he was used to. Normally this girl would have her hair down, or up in a messy bun. Not like this. Not so stylish. So stiff. His eyes once again traveled to her face, taking in her sweet mouth and those eyes that used to stare at him so lovingly.  
  
But they didn't right now. Her eyes were cold...no that wasn't the right word. Tristan shuddered. Her eyes were neutral. Indifferent. It was like she didn't care about him anymore.  
  
"Rory"  
  
His voice was soft and trembling. He was so glad that she wasn't dead...but the look on her face made him want to run. How could she look at him like that? He knew they had had a little fight...but was that reason enough for her to look this way at him? And why hadn't she contacted him after the planecrash? Had it been her decision to leave everything behind and start a new life without even informing Lorelai?  
  
He couldn't imagine his sweet Rory doing someting like that. Lorelai was her best friend in the whole world, and she would never hurt her on purpose. There had to be something wrong. Once again he gazed into those cold eyes, feeling her heart breaking a little more everytime their eyes met. It was like she didn't even remember him.  
  
Her voice was soft when she spoke.  
  
"Excuse me"  
  
With a soft brush against him she walked past him and dissapeared into the crowd.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Clinging onto Bens arm she silently pleaded with him to take her home. That man that had been staring at her confused her. He had the same eyes as the man in her dreams. Those same piercing blue diamonds, that seemed to light up when he first saw her. In a few seconds though his eyes had filled with hurt. She was wondering why. Had she done anything to upset him? Did he know her? And if he did...why didn't he say anything?  
  
She saw him walking over to the hostess and once again pulled Bens arm.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Rory slowly lifted her finger and pointed at Tristan.  
  
"Who is that guy?"  
  
Bens eyes traveled the distance from her finger to the guy talking animatedly with the hostess. A burning anger shot through his veins. He hated this man...for everything he had done to him.  
  
"His name is Tristan DuGrey...why?"  
  
Tristan.  
  
She immediately knew that that was his true name. The man from her dream...it was him. Tristan. It seemed to fit him perfectly.  
  
She drew a shaky breath.  
  
"Please take me home"  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Please review! Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it! And you will soon find out why Ben hates Tristan  
  
AlexiaWarren: Thank you!!! And about the flashback: I wanted to put a lovescene in...to clarify the relationship between Tristan and Rory...and cause I just love smut!  
  
WatchfulEyes: I'm updating as often as I can...I just love this fic right now!  
  
BeyonceKelisHolmes: I love your review! And sorry about the cliffy's all the time but I just love cliffhangers! Makes the readers want more :P  
  
GythienElvenBabe: She doesn't remember him yet...but don't worry...she won't stay with Ben!  
  
Piper-h-99: I'm updating! Hope you like it!  
  
Chelle5: I hope you like how this story is developing...you will soon find out what happened between Ben and Tristan...  
  
Coffeechick87: You got that partly right...he doesn't know she has amnesia...but he knows Rory and he knows she would never do something like that to Lorelai, so he suspects something is wrong...  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan stole another glance at Rory, his heart aching with the realization that eventhough she wasn't dead he had still lost her. All the time he was talking to the hostess he could feel two eyes burning into his back. Turning around to cast a quick glance at the owner of those eyes he met up with a face that was fuming with anger. He had never seen so much hatred in someone's eyes and wondered why he was the instigator of all this.  
  
His eyes traveled over the girl standing next to him, again feeling a sharp pain in his chest as she avoided his eyes. He kept watching her and saw how she placed her hand on the other guys arm and whispered something in his ear. The guy nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, placing a soft kiss on her lips.  
  
Tristan suppressed the urge to break something and instead of pulling Rory out of the arms of the other man he just turned his head back to the hostess. Thoughts were whirling in his head. Who was that guy? Why was she with him? What had happened to her?  
  
He was burning with anger and hatred for this other man. How the hell did he get her? She didn't belong in another mans arms, especially not in this mans arms, for it was obvious that he hated Tristan, eventhough Tristan couldn't remember ever seeing him before.  
  
As they turned to leave Tristan asked the hostess for their names.  
  
"Those two? Don't they make a lovely couple? It's Ben Passmore and his lovely fiancée Lydia Langford"  
  
Fiancée?  
  
Tristan nearly choked on his drink and managed not to spill it all over the beautiful dress the hostess was wearing. His Rory was engaged to someone else! He hadn't even registered the name the hostess was calling her. But then it struck him.  
  
Lydia Langford...the second survivor on that plane...was Rory Gilmore. He reckoned she had suffered from memoryloss. All of the sudden Aidans words came back to him. How much Rory looked like Lydia. So much that it had been spooky.  
  
For a second his heart stopped beating. What if he was mistaken? What if it really was Lydia Langford? Maybe he was just holding onto something that wasn't there. Maybe he wanted her so bad to be Rory that he didn't notice the tiny differences there were between them, differences that were only visible to people that really knew them. He knew every little detail of Rory's body, but he hadn't seen her long enough to exclude the option that it was really Lydia.  
  
~~**~~  
  
When Rory stepped out of the building she noticed something missing. Her engagementring, the one she had gotten from Tristan, had slipped off her finger and fallen to the floor. For some reason she felt really sad and empty without it, but looking at Bens engagementring on her other finger she was glad that she hadn't lost that. For a moment her mind toyed with getting back inside and trying to find it, but Ben persuaded her to go home. He told her that someone would find it and make sure it got back to her.  
  
And someone did.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan noticed something shiny on the floor. Picking it up he felt his heart jump. It was his engagementring. That meant...that Lydia really was his Rory. And now he had a good reason to see her.  
  
He slipped the ring into his pocket, treasuring it for all the memories it held, and cause it maybe secured his future. If only he could get Rory alone...if he could talk to her...maybe she would start remembering things and she would leave this other guy. He knew he had to act fast, if he didn't she would marry this other guy and everything would be in vain.  
  
After excusing himself to the hosts he left and drove home in his BMW. His mind was racing. He was going to see Rory...and dammit he wasn't going to leave without her!  
  
~~**~~  
  
The phone startled Lorelai. She quickly picked up the phone, hoping for some good news this time.  
  
"Lorelai?"  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
In his voice she heard that something was wrong...or rather...different. She silently waited for him to formulate his response.  
  
"I've seen her Lorelai...she isn't dead..."  
  
Lorelai smiled piteous. She knew he was frantically searching for things that proved that she was still alive...so he wouldn't have to move on.  
  
"Tristan...it's time you accept the truth...she is..."  
  
"No!"  
  
His voice sounded confident.  
  
"She's not! I saw her at a party yesterday! She just thought she was someone else! She survived the crash! She thinks she's Lydia Langford! I know it's her Lore! I saw her engagementring!"  
  
"Engagementring?"  
  
Lorelai echood.  
  
Tristan sighed. He had never told her about the fight...too scared that she might blame everything on him.  
  
"Long story"  
  
He sighed.  
  
"It's true Lore...I saw her...she's alive..."  
  
Lorelai felt like shouting and screaming and dancing and crying and everything at the same time. If she hadn't been so dizzy she would have jumped up and down, ran out to the street and shouted the news: her daughter wasn't dead! Instead she just took a few deep breaths and tried to stay calm.  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
Tristan explained the plan...he didn't want to startle her, so he would have to see her alone. He knew Lorelai wanted to see her more than anything but he was too scared she'd flee right into Bens arms. And he wasn't sure if he would be able to get her out again if she was frightened of him.  
  
Lorelai understood. She agreed with Tristan that right now the most important thing was for Rory to get her memory back. So she wouldn't go to Rory just yet. She was going to Tristan though. Tristan knew he wouldn't be able to hold her back, and he didn't want to. He needed someone who was as close to Rory as he was, someone who understood what he was trying to do and why it was so damn important.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory was picking out a weddingdress and dreaming of her wedding. Ben had ensured her that money wasn't a subject and that he wanted her to buy anything she liked. So now she was standing in the biggest bridalshop in London, trying to pick out the perfect dress.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan had promised his secretary to pick up the voile that she was going to wear on her big day. He had taken the day off to think about a way to approach Rory. He was sure that Ben wouldn't let him see her, and he desperately tried to find a way to get her alone. Unfortunately, he had to admit, he didn't have a clue.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"You look wonderful miss"  
  
Rory twirled around in a beautiful white dress. It was lowcut and hugged her body in all the right places without making it ordinary. She looked truly gorgeous and her happy smile only increased that image.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan turned around when he heard that comment. For some reason he had always liked to see girls in weddingdresses. They seemed so happy. He had always wondered how Rory would look in that kind of dress...if she would be carrying that same smile that all the young brides seemed to carry.  
  
~~**~~  
  
She did.  
  
For a moment his breath stopped. She looked exactly like he expected her to look. Happy, all shiny and confident. Then reality sunk in and he had to fight tears from appearing in his eyes. She was happy alright...just not with him. She was going to marry another guy...one she truly loved if he could believe the look in her eyes.  
  
Tristan walked towards her, unsure of how to approach her. He deliberately shielded off his eyes, not wanting her to know how much it hurt him to see her like this. Not wanting to show how much he wanted her.  
  
"Lydia"  
  
She turned around to face him, her eyes questioning at first. That quickly turned into a mixture of sadness, relief and a bit of fear.  
  
"Tristan"  
  
She replied in the same soft tone. He smiled at her.  
  
"You know who I am?"  
  
She nodded and smiled slightly.  
  
"Ben told me"  
  
Tristan nodded too.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question"  
  
The look in her eyes turned into curiosity. She looked around, contemplating on the where.  
  
"Give me a second...we could go out for coffee"  
  
Tristan nodded again and smiled. That was his Rory...always in the mood for coffee.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory wondered what he wanted from her. She was a bit scared of him, but at the same time she felt like she should hold onto this man. He was her only link to the past. She wanted to know everything that he knew. Looking into his beautiful eyes she let her thoughts wander for a couple of seconds, unable to form a coherent answer to his question. She took another sip from her coffee and lowered her eyes.  
  
"The planecrash? I don't really remember anything about it...or what happened before the crash"  
  
Tristan watched all her familiar movements...how she wrapped her hands around the coffeecup...as she was holding onto it like it was her lifesafer. How she brushed her hair behind her ear. How she smiled...how that smile seemed to fade as she was lost in thoughts...it pained him to see her like this. He wanted her to remember too. He wanted her to know how much they had loved eachother...that she wasn't like this...she wasn't Lydia Langford and she didn't belong here in London with Ben.  
  
"You see...I had a girlfriend...and she went to visit London on that plane...I just want to know everything that has happened in her final moments...I wish I could have been there with her"  
  
He knew it wouldn't be smart to confront her about their relationship just yet and instead just watched her as her eyes displayed her emotions. Compassion...sadness.  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
She whispered, before taking another sip from her coffee.  
  
"Can I show you a picture? Maybe you'll remember something..."  
  
She smiled and nodded. He smiled back before taking his wallet out of his pocket. In his pocket he felt the engagementring, but he decided that the ring would have to wait a little longer. Taking the picture out his eyes lingered on it for a moment. He loved this picture of her. She was standing on the bridge, her eyes sparkly and a single ray of sun shining directly on her. That was how she was. She was his sun...the one he needed in his life to survive.  
  
Handing her the picture he was once again mesmerized by the display of emotions in her eyes. She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? That is me..."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Rory...it's my girlfriend Rory. See...what happened...one of you survived...and you and Rory looked a lot like eachother..."  
  
Rory frowned, trying to grasp the meaning of his words.  
  
"And you're thinking I am her? Why?"  
  
He took the ring out of his pocket and held it in his hand.  
  
"Cause I gave you this ring the night before the plane crashed...when I asked you to marry me..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Again...cliffhanger! Sorry people! Anyways...please review!!! I love how much reviews I'm getting for this story!!! And please please please can you guys read and review my Spuffy? It's called "Payback"! It's the first Spuffy I've ever written cause normally I'm a Rileyshipper! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WILL SEEM JUMBLED BUT THAT'S CAUSE I WANT THINGS TO REMAIN A BIT UNCLEAR UNTIL THE END...HOPE YOU DON'T THINK IT'S ANNOYING OR ANYTHING...  
  
A/N:  
  
Coffeechick87: I'm glad you liked it! And sorry for the cliffy's all the time...I just love 'em!  
  
noname: Wow...you really thought it was excellent? Thank you so much!  
  
Chelle5: I love your review!!! Thank you sooo much!!!  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Perfect? Wow! I'm just trying to write as good as possible, glad you liked it!  
  
AlexiaWarren: I hope you're in for a surprise ;) I'm trying to keep this fic original  
  
Jazz14: Shirtless Tristan is definitely printed in my head! Yumm!!! Also...I have no idea about the painting *lol*  
  
WatchfulEyes: Thanks so much!  
  
Xo umwhoah: I know...but I just want people to look forward to an update ya know! And somehow everything I write ends with a cliffy  
  
Kiki: She will...eventually  
  
Curlyk03: Thanks so much! I try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Page: I will update my other stories eventually...I just happen to have a lot of ideas for this story!  
  
Kc: I don't live in America so OTH hasn't even showed on tv here :(  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: Not so fast...everything WILL be good...eventually ;)  
  
Smile1: I hope you like this update!  
  
BeyonceKelisHolmes: I will! Thanks for the suggestion!  
  
Jessica: Maybe I'll take you up on that! If you have any comment or suggestion just put them in a review...I basically have the story mapped out but sometimes I get a review and change a bit of the story!  
  
Muisje: Kissing is good! Just not yet...there are other things that need to happen first ;)  
  
Swimsuperstar04: He will...eventually :P  
  
A/N the idea for this chapter is partly stolen from "You've got Mail"  
  
Disclaimer: Needless to say...I own nothing!  
  
**FLASHBACK LAST CHAPTER**  
  
Handing her the picture he was once again mesmerized by the display of emotions in her eyes. She looked up at him with disbelief in her eyes.  
  
"Is this some kind of joke? That is me..."  
  
He swallowed.  
  
"Rory...it's my girlfriend Rory. See...what happened...one of you survived...and you and Rory looked a lot like eachother..."  
  
Rory frowned, trying to grasp the meaning of his words.  
  
"And you're thinking I am her? Why?"  
  
He took the ring out of his pocket and held it in his hand.  
  
"Cause I gave you this ring the night before the plane crashed...when I asked you to marry me..."  
  
**END**  
  
Just seconds after Tristan had spoken these words a very flustered Ben stormed into the coffeeshop.  
  
"What are you doing here with my girl?"  
  
Rory quickly got up.  
  
"Ben...what are YOU doing here?"  
  
Ben turned around to face her.  
  
"What are you talking about? You called me remember? In the bridalshop...but you weren't there anymore so I asked the owner where you went. What are you doing here with HIM?"  
  
"He was telling me about my past...he knows me Ben..."  
  
"He is a liar!"  
  
Tristans eyes were fuming with anger.  
  
"How dare you talk about me like that? You don't even know me!"  
  
Bens eyes turned cold with hatred.  
  
"You don't even remember me DuGrey? Well I remember you...and if you ever come near my girl again I will report you to the police!"  
  
Ben put his arm around Rory.  
  
"Come on sweety...you shouldn't listen to him. All he does is lie."  
  
Rory turned to Tristan with tears in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"How could you...I trusted you..."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
Without another look she allowed Ben to lead her out of the diner.  
  
Tristan sank down in his chair and sighed. For a moment it had seemed to go so well. He had seen in her eyes that she believed him. And then her fiancée had stormed in and thrown ridiculous accusations at him. Who was this guy anyway?  
  
He took out his wallet and paid for the drinks before driving off to the office, determined to get to the bottom of this.  
  
~~**~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Mr DuGrey?"  
  
A young girl walked into his office. Tristan looked up and smiled.  
  
"I take it you're miss Passmore?"  
  
The young girl smiled and sat down in one of the chairs.  
  
"You can just call me Jenny"  
  
"Jenny...nice to meet you"  
  
He shook her hand.  
  
"My name is Tristan. How can I help you?"  
  
Immediately Jenny started crying. Tristan felt uneasy and tried to calm her down, which resulted in the young girl throwing her arms around him and wetting his suit. After a few awkward minutes she seemed to have regained her composure and sat down once again.  
  
"My shop...I am owning a small candystore on 55th street..."  
  
She looked up at him, this time with determination in her eyes.  
  
"I'm sure you have seen the shop. It's facing the new big candystore you're opening in a few weeks. The shop is my life Mr DuGrey...I have built it with my own hands...if you build your store there I will lose customers...I will have to close..."  
  
Tristan sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry...but I'm not really sure what you want my help for. What can I do?"  
  
"I want you to sell me out...so I have enough money to rebuild my store somewhere else."  
  
Jenny looked at him with pleading eyes.  
  
"Please? I know it's not really professional to ask you this...but it's either this or going bankrupt..."  
  
"How much money would you be asking for it?"  
  
Jenny shrugged.  
  
"I haven't really thought about that actually. I just came here to see if you would consider it. It would mean so much to me Mr DuGrey"  
  
Tristan nodded.  
  
"I will think about it. I can't guarantee anything though."  
  
Jenny stood up.  
  
"Thank you so much for your time."  
  
She handed him her businesscard with a smile and slowly walked out of the room.  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
She could hear his voice echoing in her head. Rory...Rory...Rory...it kept on going. But sometimes his voice changed...from sweet and caring to lustful and teasing and back...Moaning, screaming, whispering...she could hear his voice as if he was standing right behind her.  
  
Her fingers were tightly wrapped around a card, holding onto it as if she would drown without it. She kept thinking about him...about those eyes that were so blue...she had never suspected him to be a liar. And in the way he said her name...that other girls name...when she left she had heard something. Longing...sadness...dawning hopelessness at the realization that he had lost her...and resigned acceptance. He was going to let her go. Cause he had seen how happy she was...  
  
Was she? Happy? With Ben? Would she stay with him and risk losing her past? Or would she fight for what had once belonged to her?  
  
Clutching tighter to that card she felt tears slowly finding their way down her cheeks. She was so confused. What if she lost Ben cause of a liar? Or what if she stayed with Ben and lost everything that connected her to her past?  
  
~~**~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"You!"  
  
Tristan felt rather than saw a fist connecting with his face. He struggled to keep his balance and felt a warm liquid running over his lips. His attacker punched him in the stomach before he could even react to the first blow. With a suppressed moan he fell to the ground, in the last second finding the power to shield his face with his hands. A rain of kicks and blows fell down on him, leaving him bruised and bleeding after a few minutes.  
  
A voice filled with hatred spoke to him.  
  
"This is for killing my sister DuGrey!"  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan felt like he was on the edge of a breakthrough. He had been scanning his entire computer on the name of Passmore but hadn't found anything. So now he was thinking where he had heard that name before...  
  
The telephone rang.  
  
Tristan picked up with a frustrated sigh.  
  
"What?"  
  
The other end of the line stayed silent for a second, before a shaky voice, barely audible, spoke his name.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
His heart jumped. Careful as always, he decided not to push his luck and call her by her given name.  
  
"Lydia?"  
  
"Rory"  
  
He smiled.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The girl on the other end of the line stayed silent again for a minute.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why are you calling?"  
  
Rory hesitated and locked the door so Ben wouldn't be able to interrupt her.  
  
"Tell me about my past..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Jenny? Jenny why are you crying?"  
  
A very concerned Ben Passmore tried to wrap his arms around his sister, but she shrugged them off and stormed right into her bedroom.  
  
"Jenny?"  
  
"Leave me alone! My dream is destroyed!"  
  
With a puzzled look on his face Ben decided it would be best to leave his elder sister alone for a while.  
  
About an hour later he heard a gunshot coming from her room. Without thinking twice he burst into the door, finding his sister covered in blood, lying on her bed.  
  
A letter was on her desk, obviously tearstained. He picked it up and started reading. After he was done he grabbed his jacket and headed out to Tristan DuGreys house, his mind set on giving him what he deserved.  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory smiled. Tristan was telling her wonderful things, things which she wished were all true. He told her about her mom...about Lorelai being the sweetest person in the world. About their addiction for coffee and her moms eternal bantering with Luke. About their movienights, with lots of candy and junkfood. About her childhood...her grandparents...Stars Hollow...Chilton...  
  
He told her about how they met...how they spent their childhood either hating or loving eachother. About their first kiss...their first prom...their own song...  
  
"We have a song?"  
  
She could practically hear him smile.  
  
"Yeah...want me to sing it for you?"  
  
Rory laughed softly.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
As Tristan began to sing their song memories flashed back into her head.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"You're beautiful tonight"  
  
Rory looked up in the face of Tristan. She had never imagined him being so sweet. But he had finally confessed his feelings for her and everytime their eyes met sparkles were flying.  
  
"So are you"  
  
He smiled...a genuine smile so different from his trademark smirk that it made her heart stop for a second.  
  
He pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her and smelling the scent of her shampoo. Rory put her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and just feeling all the things he did to her body. All her nerves were strained, and just his strong warm hands on her body made her shiver.  
  
He kissed her on her forehead, causing her to look up in his eyes and smile again.  
  
"I love you Rory Gilmore"  
  
Her smile grew bigger. She pressed her forehead against his and looked in his eyes as their hands intertwined.  
  
"I love you too Tristan DuGrey"  
  
Softly their lips met in an awkward kiss, which soon turned out to be a lot more passionate than she had expected, mainly cause of Tristans skills. Rory didn't mind though, she quickly became addicted to his kiss and the rest of the evening they were inseparable.  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Dear mom and dad, and dear Ben  
I wish you wouldn't be so sad right now, so you would understand the reason behind my decision.  
I loved my shop. It was everything I ever wanted. And you all know how  
happy I was when I made that dream come true. But lately I wasn't so  
happy anymore. See...there's this guy...Tristan DuGrey...and he  
promised to buy me out, so I could start over somewhere else. I have  
waited for months...while I had to face that ugly candystore everyday.  
And today I got this letter. From him. Telling me, basically, to  
go fuck myself. I wouldn't get money...I would just go bankrupt. He  
would destroy my life, and he knew he would. And he didn't even care.  
I know this probably isn't a good reason for you...but you  
know...I've never been the right person for this world. And this was  
just the drop of the imaginary bucket. I'm sorry mom, dad, my sweet  
brother Ben...but I just can't do this anymore. I will always love  
you.  
  
Jenny  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan smiled when he heard her soft voice fall in tune with his humming. She seemed to remember things.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know I'm getting married?"  
  
He bit on his lip. It had nearly slipped his mind for a minute. He hoped that this would be enough to cancel the wedding.  
  
"Yeah...when?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Did this chapter suck?! I think it did...especially the suicideletter cause who would commit suicide cause of something like that? Well...let's just say she was mentally really unstable or something...I hope you guys don't hate me now! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:  
  
*noname* : Good! That's what I was going for!  
  
Chelle5: Tristan wasn't that cruel. It was just Jenny's way of perspective.  
  
Amelie Cassandra: Thank you! I was really insecure about last chapter...I thought it sucked!  
  
Jessica: I'll remember your idea and see if I can fit it in!  
  
Hand3: I hope you got my email, explaining the story!  
  
Mandie: Thanks for the compliment! I love it!  
  
Coffeechick87: I think everybody protests ;)  
  
Piper-h-99: That's all you ever say in a review ey? Well I guess it doesn't matter! I'll update asap!  
  
Pearls24: Tristan didn't do anything wrong...Jenny just took things the wrong way  
  
Muisje: Nope Tristan wasn't that cruel, but Jenny was confused and depressed and made it sound like Tristan was the evil spawn of Satan :P  
  
Toxic X sin 15: Wow thank you!!! That's the most amazing compliment a writer can get!!! I'm dedicating this chapter to you if you don't mind ;)  
  
BeyonceKelisHolmes: OK thanks for your review. I'm glad the suicideletter wasn't too much, and I'm sorry to hear about your friend!  
  
Smile1: Yeah I'm just a messy writer :P  
  
AlexiaWarren: Thank you so much! I like experimenting with dark things  
  
Watchful Eyes: I'm sorry it took so long! I was really busy!  
  
Kasha1: Thank you!!!  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ MY NEW SONGFIC "BEHIND BLUE EYES" I TRIED TO WRITE SOMETHING DARKISH...PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL BE ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!  
  
A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP BUT I WAS REALLY BUSY WITH SCHOOLSTUFF...GOT A BIG TEST TOMORROW!  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You do know I'm getting married?"  
  
He bit on his lip. It had nearly slipped his mind for a minute. He hoped that this would be enough to cancel the wedding.  
  
"Yeah...when?"  
  
"Tomorrow"  
  
**END**  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Marry him. Don't marry him."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Please. You can't marry him."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tristan took a deep breath.  
  
"Cause I love you...cause I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't belong here in London, I know that now. You can stay in Hartford, keep your job. I'll even give up mine if I have to. I just want to be with you Rory...no matter what. I love you and I want to be the one that's marrying you. You belong with me, at home in Stars Hollow. Not here. Not with him..."  
  
Rory stayed silent for a minute.  
  
"I'm not her anymore Tristan. I'm sorry"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
But she had already hung up on him.  
  
Tristan watched the phone with incredulous eyes. She couldn't have hung up on him! He couldn't have lost her just when he was about to get her back!  
  
But he had. And she was going to marry someone else. Tomorrow. And there was nothing he could do.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Lydia? Who was that on the phone?"  
  
Rory turned around and her smile dissapeared.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
Bens face darkened.  
  
"What did he want?"  
  
Rory hesitated. She looked into Bens eyes and got a little scared. Anger was flashing in them, hurt, and pure unadulterated hate.  
  
"He wanted to wish me good luck in my marriage"  
  
Ben frowned.  
  
"That doesn't sound like him."  
  
Rory's curiosity took over from her fear and she looked up at him again.  
  
"What is he like? How do you know him?"  
  
"He killed my sister"  
  
Rory sank down in her chair, unable to believe her ears.  
  
"What?"  
  
Ben looked up at her.  
  
"You heard me. Cause of him my sister is dead."  
  
Rory listened to Bens explanation of the events that had lead to his sisters suicide. All the while she was listening she kept thinking that somehow it didn't sound like Tristan. The sweet guy that had sung their song through the phone wasn't able to do something like this.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"Rory...you called back..."  
  
When he heard the icy tone of her voice he wasn't so happy anymore. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Did you kill Jenny Passmore?"  
  
Jenny Passmore. He frowned and thought about her. Ofcourse! It had been Bens sister! That's why he was so mad at him! He thought about what happened...his note to her which lead to her suicide. He had never intended for this to happen. All he had done was politely declined her offer to buy her out. He had explained that his firm didn't have the money to buy her out, and that he was very sorry about it. He remembered writing that he would provide her with some money so when she went bankrupt she wouldn't have to find a job the next day.  
  
The next thing he heard about her was that she had committed suicide. He remembered the beating Ben gave him, and how he raged on and on about Tristan being guilty of murder.  
  
Rory misinterpreted his silence.  
  
"I can't believe this"  
  
He could hear she was on the verge of breaking into tears.  
  
"Rory...let me explain..."  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
"No thank you. And it's not Rory...it's Lydia. Lydia Passmore..."  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory watched herself in the mirror. Although her outfit was complete she felt like she was missing something. The happy smile all the young brides seemed to have. Her eyes weren't sparkly, instead they were dark and showed a hint of sadness. She got mad at herself for allowing Tristan to make her feel this way and desperately tried to smile. It was a fake smile that decorated her face as she walked into the big church. Everybody got up and watched her walking towards her soon to be husband, Ben.  
  
Ben saw her walking down the aisle and held his breath. She looked beautiful. Her dress was perfect, and her beautiful face was shining with happiness. He didn't notice how fake her smile was.  
  
Just one person did. One person that was hiding in a dark corner of the church, allowing himself to be tortured by this day. He knew the moment she would say yes it would feel like his heart was ripped out. He knew that when she would walk out of this church she walked out of his life, and into a new one that didn't include him. He knew that there was nothing he could do about it now.  
  
Rory looked around the church, searching for that familiar face and feeling dissapointed when she couldn't find him. He had decided not to show up. Well what else could she have expected? She didn't know he had moved heaven and earth to find out where they were getting married. She didn't know that his eyes never left her face, drinking in her appearance and hoping that she couldn't smile cause she wasn't sure if she wanted to marry Ben. One quick look down her body made her smile come to life. She was wearing his ring. Tristans ring. When she looked up at Ben the honesty dissapeared out of her smile. She kept smiling bravely, feeling her muscles burn.  
  
The first part of the ceremony went by in a daze. She heard the priest talking about how they met...that Ben had done everything to help her, and that she, Lydia, had fallen in love with him. It didn't sound like he was talking about her. She wanted to scream at him, telling him that she wasn't Lydia. Begging him to call her Rory. But she didn't. She just stood there, frozen to the ground, and let his words drown her.  
  
As soon as the first song started to play though she woke up and heard the familiar words. She didn't hear the woman singing the words, but instead a soft voice whispered them in her ear.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"We have a song?"  
  
She could practically hear him smile.  
  
"Yeah...want me to sing it for you?"  
  
Rory laughed softly.  
  
"Yes please."  
  
**END**  
  
She felt a pain stinging in her heart. It was their song. The song she and Tristan had first danced on. The song that bound them together, both knowing and cherishing the memories it held.  
  
She remembered picking the song for her weddingday, not knowing that when she had first heard it, she had promised herself that if she were ever to marry Tristan DuGrey this song would have to be played.  
  
She just thought she liked it, and Ben had quickly agreed, willing to do everything to make his bride happy.  
  
Searching the room once more her eyes found his. For a moment time stopped, until she noticed the painful look in his eyes. He was hurting more with every second the song continued. She could practically see him break down.  
  
When the song stopped Rory was relieved. She quickly gathered her thoughts and smiled at Ben.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Do you, Ben Thomas Passmore, take this lovely young woman, Lydia Arabella Langford, to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
Ben took Rory's hand in his and smiled his goofy smile.  
  
"I do"  
  
Rory felt like a trapped animal. Just seconds from now she would be lawfully wedded to a man she wasn't even sure of loving anymore. She heard the priest repeating his words, asking her the same question he had asked Ben and felt Bens piercing eyes pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Do you, Lydia Arabella Langford, take this man, Ben Thomas Passmore, to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: What is she going to say... :P I know you guys probably all hate me now! But things will be okay...eventually. Please review! The more reviews the faster I'll update! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:  
  
Amelia Cassandra: I hope you like this chapter too!  
  
Muisje: I'll try to work in the emotions! But you can't hate Ben! He's sweet! Except when he tried to beat up Tristan but hey that's in the past :P  
  
Mandie: Yeah I'm sorry...cliffy again...  
  
Sweetsmilz86: Yayy I feel loved! And you'll see what she'll say ;)  
  
Jazz14: I've got my test so I will be updating sooner!  
  
Toxic X sin 15: Awww that's so sweet! I hope you're happy with this update too!  
  
Jessica: Don't cry!!! I wanna make you happy  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: You'll see what she's going to say ;)  
  
Coffeechick87: I'll try to spontaneously combust later :P after I've finished this story :P  
  
Chelle5: That's what I was going for, well not you going ARGH but making Rory feel torn in two  
  
Kasha1: They will! Promise!  
  
Jalna: He didn't have any money when Jenny died...he made a fortune after that...  
  
Smile1: Thank you so much! I personally thought this chapter just sucked...anyway I *love* your update for Submission!  
  
WatchfulEyes: Thank you so much for the compliment!  
  
AlexiaWarren: Yeah it made sense :) thank you so much!  
  
Bee: Great idea! I hope you're happy that I used your idea ;)  
  
Kiki: Course I will! Tristan is just so much cuter than Ben!  
  
AA: I updated! Hope you're happy!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MY NEW FIC "BEHIND BLUE EYES" I'M SO PROUD OF IT!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, except Ben, Lydia and Jenny! Wheeehhh I own people!!!  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Do you, Ben Thomas Passmore, take this lovely young woman, Lydia Arabella Langford, to be your lawful wedded wife? Do you promise to take care of her, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
Ben took Rory's hand in his and smiled his goofy smile.  
  
"I do"  
  
Rory felt like a trapped animal. Just seconds from now she would be lawfully wedded to a man she wasn't even sure of loving anymore. She heard the priest repeating his words, asking her the same question he had asked Ben and felt Bens piercing eyes pinning her to the ground.  
  
"Do you, Lydia Arabella Langford, take this man, Ben Thomas Passmore, to be your lawful wedded husband? Do you promise to love and honor him, in sickness and in health, for richer and poorer, until death do you part?"  
  
Rory opened her mouth.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory looked at Ben, then switched her gaze to Tristan. She couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes and fought with all her might to get control over her voice. She was going to say I do, she loved Ben. Silently her eyes pleaded with him to understand. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't know who she was anymore. She wasn't that girl Tristan thought she was, and Ben had made her feel safe and loved. Ben was the guy she wanted to be with now.  
  
The priest silently coughed, urging her to go on and make it official.  
  
She tore her gaze away from Tristan and looked up at Ben. His smile didn't quite reach his eyes anymore, and there was just a hint of anger flashing through. She tried to find the confidence that what she was about to say was the right choice, but his eyes weren't making it easy. Honestly, right now he scared her.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan kept watching Rory while she struggled with her emotions. He had seen in her eyes that she wanted to marry Ben, that she wanted to be safe and loved. He knew she was scared of having to discover the truth, finding her past back. But he also knew that Rory, the girl he had grown up with, would never let something like this rest. She would want to get to the bottom of this. And eventhough Rory had told him on the phone that she wasn't that girl anymore, he hoped that that side of her would reach the surface. If that happened, she wouldn't agree to marry Ben.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Ben held onto Rory's hand until his fingers turned white. She was slipping away right in front of his eyes, and the silence in which she was supposed to speak those two words felt like an eternity. He looked into her eyes, not able to completely disguise the hatred he felt for Tristan DuGrey. He was sure that if it wasn't for Tristan, Lydia would be his.  
  
"Come on sweety..."  
  
His voice sounded playful, like this was all a big joke. But there wasn't joy in his eyes, just incredible sadness. He loved this girl, with all his heart. And right now, right here, he realized that she didn't love him back. There was someone else in her past, someone she had recognized at that party. The one that had made her leave. He saw everything so clearly now. Tristan somehow fitted into her past in a way that he never would. And with her past, Tristan had also taken her future.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory finally found the courage to speak again. She looked up at the priest and then smiled bravely at Ben. She was going to do this. She was going to marry him and allow him to keep her safe from harm. She wouldn't have to be scared of her past anymore, cause her future would be with a man that would never hurt her.  
  
"I d..."  
  
The mistake she made was looking into Tristans eyes once more.  
  
"I don't think I can do this"  
  
Her hand fell down to her side, clutching her dress for an awkward moment, before lifting it up high enough to run.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tristan watched her doing her best Runaway Bride imitation, and inwardly smiled. He remembered her and Lorelai ridiculing this movie. He remembered Rory smiling at him, taking his hand and promising that she would never run from him.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Lydia!"  
  
"Rory!"  
  
The two voices had spoken at the same time, while all of the church fell silent. Two pairs of eyes burned with anger and silently battled for the grand prize: who would be going after the love of both their lives.  
  
Tristan made a move towards the door, but Ben suddenly jumped in front of him.  
  
"Let me through"  
  
"No way"  
  
Ben gritted his teeth, clenching his fists in an attempt to keep himself from hitting Tristan.  
  
"I'm not in the mood for jokes Passmore...let me through"  
  
"Neither am I DuGrey"  
  
He spitted out Tristans name. Nobody who knew Ben had expected him to react this way. He had always been a very relaxed guy, taking it easy and always trying to find both sides to a story.  
  
Tristan lost it. He just punched Ben straight in his face before opening the door and running down the street in a desperate attempt to find Rory.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Tears clouded her eyes, blurring her vision so she couldn't see what was in front of her. Bumping into several people on the way she finally managed to find a rather empty and hidden spot where she fell down on the street. Her dress got covered in dirt, but Rory pushed herself closer to the grit, trying to dissapear.  
  
The dust on her face got mingled with her tears, leaving Rory with a smudged face. While she felt the cool ground under her body she thought about how ridiculous it was. Just two hours ago she had been more beautiful than ever before, and right now she was all dirty and tearstained. She knew her eyes would probably be bloodshot, and she prayed that nobody would find her anytime soon.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Tristans voice echoed through the empty alley. He had been searching for her for over two hours now, and feared that maybe Ben had found her first.  
  
"Rory sweety are you there?"  
  
He could swear he heard a faint sobbing from a dark spot in the alley and carefully walked in. His hand was clenched around his knife, something he always carried with him since the day he had been beaten up. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he could make out a person lying on the ground.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory got up, trying to wipe the dirt away from her dress but only making it worse. Her whole body was shaking and there was blood on her hands. Her hair was all messed up and there were still teardrops hanging from her eyelashes.  
  
To the boy standing at the entrance of the alley she had never looked more beautiful. He slowly walked towards her, offering her his arms to seek solace in.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, at his smile and the look of compassion in his eyes. She knew he truly cared about her, eventhough she had broken his heart by almost marrying Ben this afternoon. The remaining distance quickly became non-existant when Rory threw herself in his arms. Tristan wrapped one arm around her waist and traced the mascara tearstains with his thumb. Rory leaned into his touch in a slow surrender. When her body relaxed against his he wrapped his other arm around her waist as well, holding her steady and comforting her at the same time.  
  
After a while Rory looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know who I am anymore Tristan"  
  
"I know...it's okay..."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
  
Her voice was barely audible, and he whispered back that he didn't care. That she would never hurt him. That he would give her all the time she needed.  
  
Her arms slid around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it. He softly moaned, unable to hold it in. Rory just smiled at him and started to lean in, until their lips touched.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N No this is not the end...there will be a couple more chapters...but at least Rory is not marrying Ben...so I guess y'all should be happy :P please review!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here I am *back finally!* with an update for this story! Please please please read & review some of my other stories (especially the oneparters I wrote I desperately need reviews for them!)  
  
AlexiaWarren: Thank you so much! I try to work real hard on my wording and descriptions and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Jayde: Thanks so much! I'm sorry you had to wait for this update so long but I hope it's worth the wait!  
  
Amelie Cassandra: I'm glad you like the wording! I try and I'm glad that you like my story!  
  
WatchfulEyes: Sorry I made you wait so long!  
  
Jessica: wait and see ;)  
  
Bee: Thanks for the ideas! Maybe I'll use them!  
  
Mandie: sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter but I was really busy!  
  
Piper-h-99: I'm updating! See!  
  
Toxic X sin 15: Thank you so much! I love you for saying that ;)  
  
Jazz14: shirtless hotass...that's an image I can live with :P nice...thanks :D  
  
Smile1: Thank you sooooo much for your compliments all the time :D you're like the nicest reviewer ever or so everybody thinks ;) and don't worry I'll update Submission soon too :P  
  
Muisje: I love you so much for reviewing almost every chapter! Thank you!  
  
Thu-Tram89: Thanks! I hope you like this update!  
  
Gythien Elven Babe: Haha sorry! Couldn't spill the beans right away now could I ;)  
  
Jalna: I wanted to make Tristan as much as the Tristan on the show so yeah...I thought it would be cool if he threw a punch at Ben...  
  
Foreverjen: Thank you so much! As for the marriage...wait and see...  
  
Piepiekoh: Thanks...but why were you laughing?  
  
A/N: PLEASE EVERYBODY READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! AND WATCH OUT FOR THE NEW UPDATE OF SUBMISSION...A STORY WRITTEN BY ME AND SMILE1  
  
Recap last chapter:  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Tristans voice echoed through the empty alley. He had been searching for her for over two hours now, and feared that maybe Ben had found her first.  
  
"Rory sweety are you there?"  
  
He could swear he heard a faint sobbing from a dark spot in the alley and carefully walked in. His hand was clenched around his knife, something he always carried with him since the day he had been beaten up. Slowly his eyes adjusted to the light and he could make out a person lying on the ground.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory got up, trying to wipe the dirt away from her dress but only making it worse. Her whole body was shaking and there was blood on her hands. Her hair was all messed up and there were still teardrops hanging from her eyelashes.  
  
To the boy standing at the entrance of the alley she had never looked more beautiful. He slowly walked towards her, offering her his arms to seek solace in.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory looked at Tristan, at his smile and the look of compassion in his eyes. She knew he truly cared about her, eventhough she had broken his heart by almost marrying Ben this afternoon. The remaining distance quickly became non-existant when Rory threw herself in his arms. Tristan wrapped one arm around her waist and traced the mascara tearstains with his thumb. Rory leaned into his touch in a slow surrender. When her body relaxed against his he wrapped his other arm around her waist as well, holding her steady and comforting her at the same time.  
  
After a while Rory looked up into his eyes.  
  
"I don't know who I am anymore Tristan"  
  
"I know...it's okay..."  
  
"I don't want to hurt you"  
  
Her voice was barely audible, and he whispered back that he didn't care. That she would never hurt him. That he would give her all the time she needed.  
  
Her arms slid around his neck, playing with the hair at the nape of it. He softly moaned, unable to hold it in. Rory just smiled at him and started to lean in, until their lips touched.  
  
~~**~~  
  
CHAPTER 9:  
  
~~**~~  
  
They slowly broke apart, trying to steady their breath. What was supposed to be a sweet kiss had turned out into an declaration of their love for eachother and their pent up sexual frustration and longing.  
  
Tristan could see the look in Rory's eyes starting to change. First there was a hint of peace and safety in her eyes but slowly it turned into fear, shock over what she had done. He felt her body stiffen and knew she was ready to run away again.  
  
He reached out and grabbed her arm while looking into her eyes, trying to soothe her with just his thoughts. He felt like he was unable to speak and tried to persuade her to stay, his eyes reflecting her fear. He didn't know exactly why she was so scared but he knew his fear was of losing her again.  
  
She tried averting her gaze but somehow his eyes forced her to look at him. His voice was soft when he finally spoke.  
  
"Don't"  
  
She felt tears stinging in her eyes but before they could materialize on her cheek he had already wiped them away with his thumb.  
  
"Tristan..."  
  
He smiled softly, accepting the apology she tried to give him in just his name.  
  
"It's okay...I understand."  
  
Suddenly he took something out of his pocket and placed her hands around it.  
  
"This is yours"  
  
She looked down at the little red book and back up at him.  
  
"If you want me to I will leave you alone now. Let me just give you some money for a hotel or something..."  
  
She smiled at him, silently thanking him for thinking about that at such a time. She wouldn't have known where to go if he had just left without saying a word.  
  
"Call me when you need me"  
  
A soft kiss was placed on her forehead, and the feeling of his touch lingered long after he had turned around and walked out of the alley. She clutched the book to her chest and cried a few silent tears before thanking every god there was for sending her Tristan DuGrey.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I hate Tristan! I really *really* hate Tristan! He cut off the hair of  
my beautiful new barbie doll! And when I started crying he just  
laughed and threatened to cut off my hair too! I hate him!  
  
Rory smiled at her clumsy handwriting and at the furious way the words were jotted down in her diary. She could vaguely remember something like that happen in her past and felt her heart do a backflip. Maybe this way she would remember things. Or would she just remember reading them?  
  
She turned the page and started to read another fragment.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Tristan is sweet! He bought me a new barbiedoll! One I like much much  
more than I liked my last one. We're friends again, but if he  
threatens to cut off my hair again I'll cut his off next time we have  
a sleepover!  
  
Dear Diary  
  
Today Tristan did something really gross! He pushed his mouth on mine  
and tried to get his tongue in my mouth. It felt so wet and weird and  
icky. I almost had to cry but I didn't want to in front of him so I  
slapped him and ran off.  
  
Quickly Rory caught up on her childhoodmemories. Some brought a smile on her face where others left her with a dreamy sentimental look. Slowly the fragments in her diary became more personal, more intimate. They were longer and she trusted secrets to the paper. But one thing hadn't changed.  
  
They were still all about Tristan.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I can't believe myself. I've grown up with him, went to school with  
him, spent almost all my free time with him...I know all his nasty  
habits, his jokes and smirk, the way he treats girls...and still I'm  
dreaming about him. Isn't there enough Tristan in daytime already?!  
  
I know he can never feel about me the way I feel about him. He's  
changed, and he likes to walk around like he's king of the school.  
Girls are practically drooling all over him and he loves it. They will  
do anything for his attention.  
  
And there I am. In the corner. Reading in a book and occasionally  
stealing a glance at Tristan. In a way I am just like all those other  
girls. I want his attention too, but I don't just want it for a week  
or a month. I'm not the type of girl he can just play with and then  
toss aside when he's not interested anymore.  
  
So I sit in the corner and wait, for the day he will maybe finally  
notice me. For the day he will confess his love to me and promises me  
the world. For a day that, for all I know, will probably never come.  
  
~~**~~  
  
But that day had come. For the first time Rory really remembered something from her past. She thought about her feelings for Tristan, and how he had kissed her while they were studying. She remembered her own shock, the way she felt angry at herself for thinking he would see her as different from his usual conquests, and angry for the way her body betrayed her.  
  
Small butterflies woke up in her stomach and started flying around. She felt exactly like she had at the prom. Where he had looked her into the eyes and spoke those wonderful words that made her feel like she was flying. She had felt like crying, smiling, screaming and jumping up and down and all at once. But when he kissed her all those feelings dissapeared and an incredibly deep feeling of happiness washed over her. It was so powerful she could hardly breath and she had just enough willpower to allow her arms to slide around his neck before she lost concentration and forgot about everything but his kiss.  
  
~~**~~  
  
He asked me to marry him.  
  
Even now...when I'm writing it down I still can't believe it. I  
haven't really recovered from the proposal, nor from what happened  
after that. I should have said yes, cause truthfully, there's nothing  
I want more in the whole world than to be married to Tristan. But  
somehow, when I tried to speak the big important word everything but  
that word came out. I started blabbering about my work and that I  
didn't want to move to London. Ofcourse those reasons were all true  
but they were besides the point.  
  
He thought I didn't want to marry him when I started throwing  
objections at his head. He obvioulsy felt rejected and I can't blame  
him. I should have told him the truth, that whatever was going to  
happen I wanted to marry him. I wanted a beautiful weddingdress and  
cake and lot's of happy people and most of all I wanted to look into  
his eyes and say yes. I wanted to see the happiness in his eyes and  
the feeling of fuzzy warmth spreading through my body when the priest  
declared us husband and wife. I would be mrs DuGrey and my whole heart  
yearned for it.  
  
But instead of explaining all those things and feelings he stirred up  
I let him walk away from me. He had become angry and yelled at me. I  
totally deserved it. And now he's back in London and we're probably  
both miserable and thinking about eachother and there's too much  
distance to do anything about it.  
  
I wish I wasn't so scared of flying cause then I would be there in an  
instant. I would hug him and kiss him and tell him my answer.  
  
~~**~~  
  
She smiled and wiped a tear from her eyes. More and more memories came back to her and she lowered the diary, closing her eyes and just welcoming them. It felt so good to have memories again. A past. Somewhere she belonged. Small fragments, almost like video's, appeared in het mind. Luke. The diner. Her mother. Chilton. But most of all, Tristan. He was there. He was everywhere. Everything. He was her everything.  
  
Rory felt such an incredible urge to go tell him that that she forgot all about the fact that she was still wearing a weddingdress. She just rushed out the door and ran all the way to his appartment.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
She banged on the door until her fists started to hurt. He had to be there! He couldn't not be there. He needed to be there for her to tell him! She needed to do this now before she would forget again, like she did the last time.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Rory tumbled inside. She quickly got up and looked at a very wet and almost naked Tristan. She didn't even notice the look of surprise in his eyes as she took in his appearance. God...she had forgotten how handsome he was when he had just taken a shower. A white towel was wrapped around his hips and small drops of water found their way down his muscular tanned body.  
  
"Rory...what are you doing here?"  
  
She tore her gaze from his abs and looked up at him. For a second she was confused, her thoughts were racing in her head and she was unable to form a sentence.  
  
"I...I eh...I mean..."  
  
Then it all came back to her. The feeling of belonging to him. Of wanting to be his.  
  
"I never got to tell you Tristan...that my answer was yes..."  
  
If she hadn't been at the verge of breaking down the non understanding look on Tristans face would have been hilarious. It took him a couple of seconds before it finally dawned on him.  
  
"Oh baby...you mean..."  
  
She looked up again and took a step closer towards him.  
  
"Yes Tristan...it's always been yes."  
  
He pulled her in his arms and held her, causing her tears to mingle with the water from the shower. She didn't even know why she was crying. She had never been so happy, and for the first time in months she felt exactly at place.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: Okay...that was it. There's gonna be an epilogue but that will be the end of this story. At least I think so. Could be a change in plans though.  
  
A/N: Please review!!! And please please please review my other stories too! And Submission by me & smile1!!! 


	10. Epilogue

A/N:  
  
I have just one thing to say to all my reviewers: Thank you so much for sticking with me throughout this entire story! I love you all so much! Ow and one more *happy* thing:  
  
I'VE DECIDED TO WRITE A SEQUEL!!!  
  
THE FIRST PART IS ALREADY UP...IT'S CALLED "NEVER ASK WHY"  
  
~~**~~  
  
"Tristan!"  
  
She banged on the door until her fists started to hurt. He had to be there! He couldn't not be there. He needed to be there for her to tell him! She needed to do this now before she would forget again, like she did the last time.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Rory tumbled inside. She quickly got up and looked at a very wet and almost naked Tristan. She didn't even notice the look of surprise in his eyes as she took in his appearance. God...she had forgotten how handsome he was when he had just taken a shower. A white towel was wrapped around his hips and small drops of water found their way down his muscular tanned body.  
  
"Rory...what are you doing here?"  
  
She tore her gaze from his abs and looked up at him. For a second she was confused, her thoughts were racing in her head and she was unable to form a sentence.  
  
"I...I eh...I mean..."  
  
Then it all came back to her. The feeling of belonging to him. Of wanting to be his.  
  
"I never got to tell you Tristan...that my answer was yes..."  
  
If she hadn't been at the verge of breaking down the non understanding look on Tristans face would have been hilarious. It took him a couple of seconds before it finally dawned on him.  
  
"Oh baby...you mean..."  
  
She looked up again and took a step closer towards him.  
  
"Yes Tristan...it's always been yes."  
  
He pulled her in his arms and held her, causing her tears to mingle with the water from the shower. She didn't even know why she was crying. She had never been so happy, and for the first time in months she felt exactly at place.  
  
~~**~~  
  
"There's someone here to see you"  
  
Rory looked up at Tristan with surprise in her eyes.  
  
"Someone for me? Here? Who?"  
  
Before Tristan could answer, Lorelai, who had been waiting in his bedroom, could not contain herself anymore and burst through the door.  
  
Rory untangled herself from Tristans arms and shrieked.  
  
"Mom!!!"  
  
"Rory! Ow honey"  
  
Lorelai flung her arms around Rory and hugged her tight.  
  
The two of them started crying, making Tristan a little unnerved. He understood though. For months Lorelai had thought she was dead, and when they found out she was alive she couldn't go and see her because they were both too scared that they would lose her to Ben. And now they were finally together again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Rory sat in Tristans arms while holding Lorelai's hand. She was so happy now everything had finally fallen into place. She was with the man she loved, with her mom that she possibly loved even more or at least just as much, and they were going back to Stars Hollow to get married.  
  
When Rory had asked Tristan where they would marry and settle down he had answered Stars Hollow without thinking twice. Ever since he had lost her he had realized that she would want to be there, with the people she loved surrounding her. And when he saw the happy look in her eyes he knew he had made the right decision.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A couple of weeks later Rory felt like having a deja-vu. She was once again in a beautiful white weddingdress, wearing the diamond collier Tristan had given her on their sixth month anniversary and looking at herself in the mirror. This time, the happy smile all young brides seemed to carry was right in place. She knew that this time there would be no doubts in her mind as she would be walking down the aisle.  
  
The moment the music started to play Luke, who had practically been in tears when Rory had asked him to give her away, took her arm and they slowly made their way towards Tristan.  
  
Rory had never seen a more loving look in his eyes than she did right then and there. Tristan was unable to tear his gaze away from her and he didn't want to. She was beautiful, like a fairytale princess, and she was all his.  
  
He silently thanked God when he took her frail hand in his and she smiled up at him. He smiled back before softly squeezing her hand. She immediately squeezed back, reassuring him once again that this was reality, not a dream.  
  
All of Stars Hollows inhabitants were in tears when Tristan spoke his weddingvows.  
  
"I love you Rory. I think I've loved you since the first time I met you...but ofcourse then we were little and I just showed it by cutting off your hair."  
  
Everybody smiled, especially Lorelai who remembered how horrified Rory was when she found out she was no longer `a girl` as she had put it back then.  
  
"When we went to highschool together and I kissed you...you ran away. I was scared that I had lost you forever"  
  
His grip on his became a little bit stronger as he continued  
  
"ofcourse...that didn't even come close to the feeling I had when I really lost you. When I heard that you had been in that planecrash my whole world fell apart"  
  
He closed his eyes and swallowed.  
  
"I had to live in a world without you, a world that was so dark and lifeless that I wasn't sure that I would ever find the strength to continue. Thanks to my father, eventhough I didn't agree with him at the time, I realized that I needed closure. I came to London to say goodbye to you, by talking to the two persons that survived the planecrash...Aidan and Lydia. I never thought you would be Lydia. I never thought I would find you back but I did."  
  
He opened his eyes again and looked directly at her with more love and longing in his eyes than she had seen in a long time.  
  
"I found you back...and I won't ever let you go again. I want to make you happy. I promise that from now on I will do anything to keep you in my life. You are my soulmate, I will talk to you about everything that's going on in my life cause I know I can. I love you Rory...and nobody can understand just how happy I am that you're marrying me here today"  
  
Rory smiled back at him and just said one sentence that showed her love and devotion for him.  
  
"I think I can...cause I'm feeling the same"  
  
The happy couple gazed at eachothers eyes while the priest held his speech, from which both of them never heard a word. The only thing they were aware of was that they were finally together, and nothing would break them up again.  
  
~~**~~  
  
A/N: That was it...all of it...but there's a sequel! Never Ask Why! And the first chapter is up already!  
  
*R*e*v*i*e*w* please! 


End file.
